


Relax, Okay?

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anon prompt: "Since you said Mickey riding Ian has become one of your favourite things, could you possibly write a fic of Mickey riding Ian on the couch and the Gallagher's walking in on them, but neither boy cares enough to stop what they're doing until they both come?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not typically write nsfw, and have not written nsfw in a very long time so...be nice?

Ian was sprawled out on the couch, mindlessy watching a documentary on deep sea fishing after a long day at work. He was halfway asleep when Mickey walked through the front door.

He ran a hand through Ian’s hair as he leaned over the back of the sofa, “Hey man, bad day?”

“Long day.” Mickey smiled when Ian nuzzled into his touch.

He came around the couch, nudging and prodding Ian roughly until he was flat on his back.

“The hell, Mick?”

Mickey just poked him again so he shifted into a better position. Ian groaned sleepily when his boyfriend dropped his weight gently on top of him.

He settled Ian’s arms so his giant palms rested on the small of his back, “Go back to sleep, Ian.”

They stayed like that for a while, conked out on the couch and taking advantage of the unusual quiet.

A few hours later, the Gallagher crew still wasn’t home, but Ian was hard against Mickey’s hip and thrusting gently in his sleep.

“Hey, wake up.” Mickey smiled, biting lightly at Ian’s earlobe as his boyfriend started to come back to the living.

Ian groaned and gripped Mickey tighter against him, his thrusts starting to have intent as they kissed. When he tried to flip them Mickey jerked away quickly.

“Wha?”

“Don’t move.” Mickey smacked him away when Ian made a grab for his hips.

“Where the hell you goin?” Mickey just flipped him off before disappearing up the stairs.

When he came back down the stairs he had lost his clothes along the way and Ian’s pants were in a crumpled heap at the foot of the stairs.

“You finally back?”

Mickey swung his legs over Ian’s and climbed into his lap, “Calm the fuck down firecrotch. And take this damn shirt off.”

Mickey leaned forward to get better leverage, his head resting on Ian’s bare shoulder so he could reach back and take two slick fingers.

“Damn, Mick.” Ian rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder for a better view.

Mickey smirked, biting hard into Ian’s collarbone as he rocked hard against his own fingers.

“Okay enough.” Ian growled as he attempted to flip Mickey again but he stopped at the sudden noise of protest.

Mickey pulled back and glared, “Would you stop being so damn impatient and let me take care of you, you fucking idiot?”

Ian smiled, “Mick, you take care of me every day.”

Mickey flushed pink, “Yeah well sit back stop harassing me about it then.”

Ian complied, resting his hands behind his head as Mickey pulled his fingers out with a wince.

“That’s better.”

Ian watched in silence as his boyfriend slicked him up, his knuckles white from trying to keep from reaching for Mickey’s hips, arms, neck, anything.

“You think you can keep your hands to yourself tough guy?” Mickey asked through a groan as he lowered himself onto Ian’s cock.

“You think you want me to?” Mickey just shot him a dirty look as he worked his hips slowly up and down.

“Don’t need your help or your weirdo giant hands.” Mickey grunted, moving his hips in sharp quick movements as he leaned back to brace his hands on Ian’s knees. 

Ian caved and pulled Mickey forward by an arm around his neck, “You love me.”

Mickey laughed and pressed their lips together, “Yeah, I do.”

They stayed silent after that, their foreheads pressed together as Mickey slowed their movements to an almost unbearable speed.

“Come on Mickey. Damn it, come on.” Ian hissed, his fingers leaving dark smudges in the hollow of his hips.

They were both so close, just needed a little bit more to send them over the edge, speed picking up in desperation. They barely heard the door open but they did hear Lip’s startled yelp.

“Fucking kidding me?” Lip growled, but Mickey was too close to give a fuck and Ian was right there with him.

Mickey just shot him the finger and worked his hips faster, chasing his pleasure. Only a few thrusts later and he was coming between them, clamping down hard on Ian so he followed him over.

“You two are disgusting.” Lip snarked from the kitchen, but they were both too loose limbed and caught up in a post orgasmic haze.

“Yeah yeah, like I haven’t walked in on you and a thousand other girls before.” Ian laughed, pulling Mickey closer in his lap so his boyfriend was forced to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Can’t you go somewhere else?” Mickey grumbled.

“This is the fucking living room!” Lip snarled as he furiously stomped up the stairs to the sound of Ian’s laugh.


End file.
